DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) The specific goal of this Phase II proposal is to develop and clinically test a miniature ambulatory wireless sleep monitor (AWSM). It will have the essential capabilities of the state-of-the art clinical polysonmographical systems, but without their shortcomings such as the need for hardwired connection of the patients to stationary machines using long leadwires. This feature is especially beneficial for elderly and young patients. Also, the cost of the proposed system will be considerably less than the currently available commercial systems because AWSM utilizes standard PC technology for its data recording and display. Another important cost-saving benefit of AWSM is that any suitable room in the hospital or the clinic can be easily converted to a sleep lab without the requirement of expensive rewiring. The proposed system uses a miniature amplifier/transmitter and a small receiver attached to a personal computer that can be up to 50 meters away from the subject. It will be an economical, convenient, wireless, ambulatory monitoring system for real-time measuring of bioelectric and respiratory signals. The AWSM system will be tested extensively and compared with standard clinical systems at 4 different sleep laboratories. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE